Online media, such as audio content, video content, or other content may be obtained from a variety of sources. For example, a number of search engines support video search, in which a user may enter search terms, and in response, the search engine attempts to locate videos that may be relevant to the search terms. Using a search engine to locate videos, or other content relevant to a topic can be useful in many situations. However, the results presented for the search can vary considerably in quality, content, and relevancy to the user's intended search objective.
In an educational or instructional context, using a search engine to locate instructional media can be troublesome. A search query submitted to a search engine for a particular topic (e.g., algebra), for instance, may result in a number of hits relating to the topic. Of those hits, however, many of them may not be instructional in nature. Of those that are instructional in nature, the coverage of the topic may tend to be redundant, disjointed, and/or targeted to various different competency levels.